


steal my heart

by martiniblue



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, half the first chapter is just yuna being bored, most of the fic is just ryeji bickering, there's some swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-10-02 17:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martiniblue/pseuds/martiniblue
Summary: yeji and ryujin are thieves. yuna just so happened to be at the wrong art gallery at the wrong time.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuna unlocked her phone for the nth time that afternoon, despite there being no notifications on her lock screen. Her favourite movie, Aladdin, was playing in the background but even that wasn't enough to relieve her boredom. She shifted under the covers of her sheets (probably the most she had moved that day) and stared blankly at the ceiling.

She really wanted to go out and do something fun but going out meant she had to pay for public transport and Yuna was on a really tight budget these days. She wanted to blame her incredibly low bank account balance on her professor's abnormally extensive list of required textbooks (which she had to spend five whole pay cheques on) but really, it was because her favourite K-pop group just toured in her city and buying herself a VIP ticket was her number one priority. It seemed like a good idea at the time, and sure, it was a lot of fun but the consequences were being cooped up in her small studio flat on the weekend.

A sudden shrill ring accompanied by a low buzzing sound interrupted Princess Jasmine's heartfelt rendition of 'Speechless'. Yuna sat up quickly, glancing over at her phone before picking it up. It was her manager.

"H-Hello?" Her voice was a bit hoarse and groggy.

"Hi Yuna," her manager spoke in a low, monotone voice, "Are you able to work a night shift today?" It was a question but there was no upward inflection. His voice reminded Yuna of a speech synthesizer (like the 'Stephen Hawking' voice that anonymous YouTubers liked to use to dub their videos).

Her eyes widened when she registered what he was asking.

"Yes!" she squealed a little too excitedly. (There was no doubt the manager moved his phone away from his ear.)

"Okay," he replied in his usual disinterested tone, "Starts at 7."

"Okay! Thank-" Yuna was cut off by a beeping sound that told her he had hung up on her. Normally, she'd be a bit annoyed but she was just ecstatic to be working. Working meant money. And money meant she could leave her room.

❃.✮:▹ ◃:✮.❃

Meaningless thoughts floated around in her mind without a sense of direction as she tapped her pen against the marble table. She had taken shifts at this hour before. It was usually very calm and quiet, especially on a Sunday. Most people were probably having dinner. At the thought of dinner, Yuna's stomach grumbled in agony (maybe 'agony' was an exaggeration but Yuna was starving).

There were only ten minutes left until closing time. The lights were dimmer now (something her manager had told her about on her first day of working at the art gallery... something about it being automatic... something about it being ecologically sustainable... or was that something her professor mentioned in one of her lectures instead? ... she couldn't recall). Walking around the art gallery at night with the lights dimmed was admittedly terrifying at first but there were plenty of guards constantly patrolling the floor.

Big Benny (that's what he introduced himself as) befriended her on her first day a few months ago. He always kept her company when they worked the same shifts and even made a silly little promise to protect her. But Yuna didn't normally work on Sundays, and neither did Big Benny.

She was pretty sure there were no more visitors but of course, it was her responsibility to make sure before she locked up. There were cameras around the gallery and the displayed footage on her computer told her there was nobody left but her manager had mentioned there were several blind spots that she had to check. She passed by 'The Annunciation, with Saint Emidius', a painting by Carlo Crivelli and turned the corner (she liked to make mental notes of which paintings she has walked past so she didn't have to do more than one lap around the gallery).

It was kind of eerie. She thought she would've bumped into at least one guard by then. Strange.

"Yeji, you fucking idiot, that's the wrong painting!"

"Shut up Ryujin, don't call me an idiot, you idiot!"

Yuna stopped in her tracks when she heard the whispers, her eyes wide with fear. In front of her, two figures, covered head to toe in all-black clothing, were both holding a painting each. They wore face masks that covered all their features except for their eyes. Thieves, Yuna deduced. She had seen it in the movies - that was exactly what all thieves wore.

She crept back, trying to blend into the shadows. Too late.

"You said the coast was clear!"

"I thought it was! I tazed all the guards already!"

"Then who is she?" the taller one, Yeji (from what Yuna had overheard), pointed an accusing finger at Yuna, who was frozen in place.

"I don't know!" the shorter one, Ryujin, who had strands of pink hair peeking out from underneath her black beanie, whisper-yelled back.

"Take her out!"

"What? Really?" Ryujin looked back at Yeji, dumbfounded.

She turned back around to face Yuna, whose face was completely drained of colour, "Wanna get dinner with me at Ryeongchae's diner right now?"

"What the fuck?!" Yeji exclaimed, "No, you idiot!"

"I meant, take her out with the taser," Yeji whispered through gritted teeth.

"What? I can't do that!" Ryujin protested, putting the painting aside and throwing her hands up.

"Why the fuck not?" Yeji looked at her quizzically.

"Dude, she looks like she's the princess of South Korea or something."

"South Korea doesn't even have a monarchy..." Yeji exasperated, letting go of the painting to massage her temples. This fucking fool!

Yuna backed away slowly, hoping the pair wouldn't notice. There was a button under the reception desk that would notify the police. She had to get there. Fast. She made a mental note to always bring her phone no matter where she went, instead of leaving it between files on the desk.

"You know what, she doesn't even know what we look like," Ryujin pointed out, "Let's just leave her and dip."

Yeji sighed heavily, "You're right."

She glared at Yuna with her intense, cat-like eyes. It sent shivers down Yuna's spine.

"Stay," she commanded, like Yuna was a dog, though Yuna didn't complain. She meekly nodded, thankful that her life has been spared (not that Yeji was even considering actually killing the poor girl).

Yuna watched as the two figures retreated into the darkness.

❃.✮:▹ ◃:✮.❃

"Oh fuck," Ryujin breathed out as they got into their van.

"What now?" Yeji asked in an irritated tone. Clearly, things didn't go the way she had planned.

"I forgot to take the painting."


	2. tall, blonde and gorgeous

Ryujin dug deep into the pockets of her jeans, fumbling for loose change. She pulled out a handful of coins but most of them were silver and about the size of her nails.

"Uh..." she mumbled as she added up how much money she had, "I've got like two dollars fifty, how 'bout you?"

"Great," Yeji replied sarcastically, "I have two twenty."

"So that's..." Ryujin looked up (at nothing in particular), and wrote numbers in the air with her index finger.

"Four seventy," Yeji cut her off.

"Right, I was about to say that," Ryujin muttered. "We can get three Chicken McNuggets and small fries."

"Are you serious?" Yeji glowered, "That's not even enough to feed a child!"

"This is all we have! What did you expect? A five-course meal with Almas Caviar as the main dish?" Ryujin countered.

"Maybe this wouldn't have happened if you actually took the painting!" Yeji hissed in a low voice, noticing that they were beginning to gain attention from other customers in the fast food restaurant.

"I wasn't the only one who left it behind," Ryujin huffed, fist clenched around the coins.

"You're the one who told me I took the wrong one!" Yeji scoffed in disbelief, "All it takes is for one pretty girl to look your way and suddenly, you lose all your braincells!"

"Permanently!" Yeji added.

"So you think she's pretty too?" Ryujin raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Back off, I asked her out first."

"Are you for real?" Yeji's face flushed red (in anger, not because she's flustered). She absolutely loved Ryujin (and would protect her from anything) most of the time, but this wasn't one of those times. "She didn't even say yes."

"Well, she didn't say no either."

Yeji's temper was like a simmering pot; slowly burning, slowly bubbling. But Ryujin was the type to believe that she could cook something for 5 seconds at 10,000 degrees when the instructions say 5 minutes at 100 degrees.

"You think she'll go out with someone who just scared her half to death?"

"That was all you, you're the scary one," Ryujin poked Yeji's collarbone, "Plus, she doesn't know what I look like."

Fair point, Yeji wanted to admit. But her pride was on the line.

"But-"

"Wait, isn't that her?!" Ryujin exclaimed as she tapped Yeji's shoulder rapidly.

"Where?" Yeji stretched her neck, looking over heads as her eyes wandered around the fast food restaurant.

"Tall, blonde and gorgeous," Ryujin swooned.

"Are you fucking serious?" Yeji had had enough, "You're comparing her to large fries?"

"No, dumb bitch! She's right there," Ryujin grabbed Yeji by the shoulders, forcing her to look in a certain direction, "In the queue!"

It was a miracle that the pair had finally stopped bickering. Yuna, sure enough, was standing third-in-line, wearing a plain, white t-shirt and grey sweatpants - very casual attire but nevertheless, she radiated a kind of beauty that rendered them both speechless. Under natural light, her hair looked like a golden river, gracefully flowing down her back. Ryujin thought she didn't belong in McDonald's - maybe on the cover of Vogue or on billboards.  
  
  


❃.✮:▹ ◃:✮.❃  
  
  
  


"Is this seat taken?"

"No, go ahead," Yuna replied, without looking up from her chicken burger.

She expected the person to just take the chair and sit somewhere else but that didn't happen. Yuna looked up at the girl sitting in front of her, half-annoyed that her peaceful lunch time was interrupted but also half-interested in what this cute girl had to say.

"Hi, I'm Ryujin!"

Hold on. Pink hair. Somewhat deep voice. And that name. _("Shut up Ryujin, don't call me an idiot, you idiot!")_. Oh god.

Yuna's heart jolted in her rib cage, like someone had used a spark plug as a defibrillator (Was that even possible? She'd have to ask her professor about it later in class if she survived). Her eyes grew wide, to the point where her pupils looked like a dot on a dice.

A million different cries of panic buzzed around in her mind, "Oh my god... She's here to murder me. How did she find me? I'm too young to die."

"Please Godsé, if you're listening... I haven't even gotten my pay cheque yet," she pleaded in her mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. this whole fic is a joke and idk where i'm going with this but i hope you enjoy reading it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last time i updated this fic was in like... august 2019... i'm so sorry but i've pulled it out of the coffin and will try to finish it while i'm stuck at home for the next few weeks... (maybe months?)

Yuna debated whether she should:

One: run back to campus (which was only two minutes away if she sprinted like a gold medalist), where it was open to the general public but at least it was day time and she would definitely have witnesses to send her murderer to jail. Or;

Two: catch a bus back home. She could lose that thief/potential murderer if she got a good head start (and if she wasn't followed onto the bus), plus she'd have a good excuse to skip the rest of her classes for the day. She wouldn't have any witnesses though if things went south... maybe her neighbour's cat who was always loitering around.

Yeah no, definitely option one.

Yuna jumped out of her seat (not without grabbing her chicken burger first. If she was going to die, she couldn't die hungry as well) and bolted out of McDonald's, leaving a very confused Ryujin behind. She took a risk and looked behind for a moment but no one was chasing her. Still, she continued to run back to campus like her life depended on it.

"Well, that went well!" Yeji teased as Ryujin trudged towards her with hunched shoulders.

"Literally shut the fuck up."

"The princess of South Korea probably just remembered that she had a tea party with all the other princesses," Yeji derided.

"If I wanted to hear from an asshole, I'd just fart," Ryujin deadpanned.

"Hilarious." Yeji mirrored Ryujin's stoic expression. "Let's just hurry up and order those chicken nuggets, unless you wanna starve in class later."

Ryujin reluctantly made her way to the counter, not before pulling a face at her friend-slash-partner-in-crime-slash-most-annoying-person-in-the-world.

"How did you even manage to make a mistake as big as forgetting an artwork?" Yeji was determined to get the last word in as she saltily munched on a chicken nugget, "All that time I spent planning it all out was for nada."

"If you really wanna know about mistakes, maybe you should ask your parents," Ryujin sneered.

"Shut up." Yeji stuffed another chicken nugget into Ryujin's mouth.

❃.✮:▹ ◃:✮.❃

Yuna hunched over, her free hand placed on one of her knees to steady herself, the other hand still holding onto (well... _scrunching_) her burger. She unclenched her fist, frowning at the unappealing sight of squashed chicken, bun, lettuce and tomatoes. The mayonnaise had oozed out of whatever was left of the burger (if you can even call it a burger anymore) and was running down the side of her palm. Yuna made a mental note that if she _ever_ ran into that Ryujin girl again (hopefully not!), she'd make sure to force her to buy her a chicken burger before Ryujin killed her.

All of a sudden, a hand clapped her shoulder.

"AACK!"

If you closed your eyes and heard the sound that came out of Yuna's mouth, you would think you've time-travelled back to the age of dinosaurs. Perhaps Yuna was a pterodactyl in her past life.

Lia let out a half-scream in response, startled by Yuna. She threw soft punches at Yuna's arm. "What are you so loud for? I just woke up!"

"Sorry," Yuna dipped her head sheepishly, "I thought you were someone else. Wait but it's like 1 o'clock now..."

"And?"

"Never mind, I believe you," Yuna nodded, "You do look like you just woke up."

Lia glared at her with a scrunched nose. "I hate you."

"Hate you too!" Yuna blew her a kiss which Lia caught and pretended to throw it on the ground before stomping all over it.

"Why were you running though? Class doesn't start for another ten minutes. And why are you holding your food like that?"

"Someone was trying to kill me!" Yuna whispered aggressively as her eyes darted around campus, searching for anything pink.

Lia's eyes grew wide but she was wary. Yuna was like the most dramatic person in the world.

"What? Why? Who?"

"So yesterday I was just lying on my bed, scrolling through my phone, minding my own business, you know? And then suddenly! Suddenly!" Yuna started recounting her story.

"Suddenly...?"

"Suddenly I get a call from my manager," Yuna spoke in a hushed tone, "It was so random and so out of the blue so I froze. But I picked it up. And you'd never guess it but he asked me if I could work that night so I said yes."

"Yuna!" Lia shook her shoulders, "Cut all that crap and stop making it so suspenseful when it's literally the most ordinary thing!"

"I didn't even get up to the main part yet!"

"Well, can you fast forward to that part?"

"Sure, why didn't you ask earlier?"

Lia could only roll her eyes in response.

"So anyway, I was closing up the gallery when I heard these voices. They were dressed in all black, you know like those stock images of burglars on google? So I made a big brain move and deduced that they were thieves! But then they suddenly turned around and saw me! I swear, in that moment I've never wanted to be a grain of rice so bad. But thankfully, my prayers were answered and they spared my life."

"That was quite a rollercoaster..." Lia couldn't figure out how much of what Yuna said was true. "Are you okay though?"

"Physically, yes but my legs are a little tired. Mentally, I think I'm going insane. I _saw_ her today."

"Saw who?"

"The girl! Ryujin! The thief!"

"What? Where?!"

"At McDonald's! I was eating this chicken burger," Yuna held up deformed ball of chicken, lettuce, mayo and buns, "And she popped out of nowhere and sat in front of me!"

"Did she say anything? Did you say anything?"

"She said '_Hi I'm Ryujin' _and then I dipped."

"How did you know she was the thief?"

"Because the thieves called each other by their names _plus _she has pink hair. How many Ryujins are there in this area with pink hair?"

"Wait-"

"If you see anyone with pink hair, run for your damn life."

"Hold on, hold on, hold on," Lia interrupted before Yuna could go on.

"I know a Ryujin," Lia started slowly, "... with pink hair." 


End file.
